1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus having a sheet cutting function for cutting a sheet.
The image recording apparatus according to the present invention is applicable to, for example, facsimile systems, copying machines, word processors, electronic typewriters, printing apparatus and the like.
2. Related Background Art
An example of a conventional image recording apparatus having a sheet cutting function will now be described in connection with a facsimile system.
In a conventional facsimile apparatus in which a recording sheet in a roll form is cut at a predetermined position, the recording sheet on which an image is printed or recorded is conveyed by a conveying roller into the cutting position, and then the recording sheet is cut by a movable cutter blade. Then, after it is detected that the movable cutter blade has been returned to a home position, the recording sheet extending from the roll is pulled back in such a manner that a leading edge of the recording sheet is returned to a printing position.
In the above-mentioned conventional recording apparatus, after the recording sheet is cut, the leading edge of the recording sheet still remains in the cutting position until the movable cutter blade returns to the home position. And, the recording sheet is retracted after the movable cutter blade has been returned to the home position. Accordingly, there occurs a waste of time for the movable cutter blade to return to the home position after completion of cutting, thus taking a long time to renew pages of the original.
Further, if a swing cutter blade is used as the movable cutter blade, since the leading edge of the cut recording sheet enters a path through which the cutter blade is returned to the home position, there is a drawback that the recording sheet may be damaged or bent, which causes jamming of the sheet when a receiving operation follows sequently. That is because the bent end of the sheet is obstructed by the cutter blade, any guide member or the like.
Such a condition will now be explained with reference to FIGS. 7A and 7B. FIGS. 7A and 7B each shows a side view of the cutting section of the conventional image recording apparatus.
In the conventional image recording apparatus shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, the recording sheet 9a conveyed by a platen roller 10a is cut by swinging the movable cutter blade 17a. After the movable cutter blade 17a has reached its upper limited position as shown by a solid line in FIG. 7B, then rotates reversely to return to the home position as shown by a phantom line in FIG. 7B. In this case, as shown in FIG. 7A, the recording sheet 9a is cut while being lifted upward by the movable cutter blade 17a. Thereafter, when the recording sheet 9a is dropped to a side of a lower guide plate 20a by gravity, the leading edge 91a of the recording sheet will enter the path through which the movable cutter blade 17a is returned. Accordingly, as stated above, if the movable cutter blade 17a is is returned to its home position with the leading edge of the sheet entering the return path of the cutter blade, the leading edge 91a of the recording sheet is bent or damaged by the cutter blade being returned, thus causing the danger of a jam during the further operation of the apparatus.